1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate signal line driving circuit and a display device using the gate signal line driving circuit. In particular, the present invention relates to a bidirectional driving that selects a normal sequence or an inverse sequence in response to an input clock signal and scans a gate signal line.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, by enabling a gate signal driving circuit to scan a gate signal in any one of two directions, image display with a high degree of functionality, such as changing the direction of a displayed image, is made possible in a display device such as a liquid crystal display.
A technology of driving a shift register circuit, which is mounted in agate line driving circuit that scans gate signal lines, in both directions is disclosed in JP2009-134845A and JP2001-506044A. The shift register circuit disclosed in JP2009-134845A controls the shift direction in response to three or more clock signals having different phases and a setting signal for determining the shift direction. There is a problem in that a plurality of switching elements that control the shift direction are disposed, the setting signal for determining the shift direction is implemented by DC voltage, and the DC voltage is applied to the switch of a specific switching element disposed in the circuit, such that the elements are deteriorated and the characteristics of the shift register circuit are deteriorated.
On the other hand, since the shift register circuit disclosed in JP2001-506044A controls the shift direction, using the phases of clock signals, the elements are suppressed from being deteriorated by DC stress, unlike the shift register circuit disclosed in JP2009-134845A.